The Meeting
by demijayy
Summary: Feliciano doesn't want to go to Alcoholics Anonymous (AA), but promised his brother Lovino that he would go. He wasn't prepared to meet the love of his life. (ItaGer, but also Prussia/Monaco and Romano/Belgium).
1. Step 1

"I hate this," Feliciano groaned while slowly trudging to the car.

"Well I don't love it either, but you obviously need help Feli," Lovino sighed, opening the driver's side door and settling into the seat.

"Do I? What's wrong with having fun?" Feli challenged, knowing they had had this argument before.

"We've talked about this Feli. This isn't about 'fun' it's about your drinking problem."

"'Problem' seems like a harsh word..." Feli bit his bottom lip as the car started and he stared out the window.

"It's not too harsh of a word when I'm finding empty bottles of whiskey underneath my brother's bed, or the fact that you want to go out every weekend and get completely hammered and bring home a stranger to have sex with at my house in the guest room, or when-"

"Okay. I get it," Feliciano didn't want to hear anything else about what he already knew, but didn't want to admit it to himself.

Lovino looked straight out the windshield while his brother slumped in the seat next to him. "Look Feli-" he paused for a moment, trying to formulate his next words. "This will be good for you." Feliciano didn't answer, because he was tired of arguing. The rest of the car ride was silent, up until they pulled into the town's senior center.

"Do you want me to walk you in... or-"

"No. I can go myself." Feliciano put his phone in his pocket and opened the door.

"Okay the website said the meeting is in the basement-"

Feliciano slammed the door behind him, cutting of his brother's words. He took his time getting to the building, already knowing he would be a few minutes late. He opened the door and made eye contact with the receptionist at the desk.

"Hello! Can I help you?" She asked him a little too quickly for his liking. "Are you visiting a grandparent?" she asked with a cheery smile, whilst adjusting her push up bra.

Feliciano was used to this kind of treatment. If he really wanted to, he could easily take this receptionist behind the building and tell her some story about how his grandparents had died and he comes to the senior center to help the elderly because it reminds him of when they were alive. That would definitely get her pants of in at least 5 minutes. But no, she wasn't that cute, plus he promised his brother he would go to the meeting, and a Vargas never goes back on a promise.

"Uh no. I'm actually here for the AA meeting."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, only mildly surprised. "Well that's downstairs in the basement. You're gonna go down this hallway all the way to the end, and then make a right. There will be a set of stairs behind that door. Take those to the bottom, and then the first door on your left will be what you're looking for." She continued to subconsciously adjust her cleavage and brush her hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks," he shrugged and made his way down the hall. As he walked, there were elderly men and women with walkers, some in bathrobes, and others who looked like they had no idea where they were. It was a sad existence to be put in here by your own children. He shook the thought out of his head, internally praying he would never have to be subjected to this kind of solitary confinement.

When he finally reached the door with the stairs, he followed the receptionist's instructions and slowly made his way down the cement staircase. With each step he thought about the actions that led him to this point. He didn't want to be this way, but he also didn't know what to do if he didn't drink. He knew that his brother and his wife couldn't stand him living at their house anymore, especially because she is pregnant with their first baby. He wanted to be a role model for this kid. Good ole Uncle Feli, the uncle who's cool, and fun, and has his shit together. He opened the door to the basement hallway, and saw the first door on the left open and with a bright light on. He took a deep breath before taking steps toward the door.

He turned the corner of the archway and met several eyes as he desperately wished he had just taken that girl behind the building instead. He looked for an empty chair to sit in, and only saw one in the back corner of the room.

"Oh hello," a voice came from the circle of people in the middle of the room. "Why don't you take that chair from the corner and join our circle here," he said in a friendly voice. Feliciano didn't want to look for whoever had said that, but obeyed anyway. The group stayed silent while Feliciano dragged the screeching chair from the corner and put it between two people who made space for him in the circle. When he sat down he finally met eyes with the person who spoke first.

"Welcome. I'm Ludwig. I've been sober for 10 years as of last week. You don't have to share your name with us unless you feel comfortable. This is Julie, who was just telling us about some struggles she's been having the last few days," the man motioned toward a meek looking girl on the other side of the circle who gave half of a smile. "Please continue," he encouraged her and watched intently as she did as he asked.

Feliciano wasn't listening to her story though, he was staring at Ludwig. He started from his shiny black dress shoes, and made his way to his navy dress pants. He looked up to his light blue button down that had a few undone at his collarbone. His fair skin was sculpted around the chin, an very faint stubble sprinkled at his jaw. Feliciano's eyes continued to wander to his lips, and sharp nose, only to land at his eyes, who were meeting his again. He had never seen eyes so ice blue in this life. They seemed to pierce through his soul, but there was a softness to them that he didn't expect.

"Ahem," Ludwig cleared his throat. Have you ever felt that way?" he asked Feliciano.

Feliciano blinked a few times, and noticed that all eyes in the room were on him.

"I- uhm- sorry felt how?" Feliciano asked, feeling heat rise to his cheeks from embarrassment.

Ludwig didn't seem to mind, "Julie was just confiding in us that sometimes she feels like she's alone. Have you ever felt that way?"

"Uhm. I guess so," was all that Feliciano could come up with. He wanted to smack himself for such a ill-thought-out answer.

"It's alright, I didn't mean to put you on the spot new guy. I just like to get people talking," Ludwig smiled at him, baring his straight white teeth that seemed they were from a Colgate commercial. Feliciano couldn't help but crack a smile in response.

During the rest of the meeting Feliciano actually listened to other people's stories. Some were absolutely horrifying, and others didn't sound too far from his own issues. People talked about their wanting to do better, but having a hard time when they pass the liquor store ever day on their way back from work. They talked about how their kids hate them now because of what they've become, and their trying to get on speaking terms with them. The range of stories were fascinating for Feliciano. Every once in a while he would glance in Ludwig's direction, only one time noticing that he was looking at him too. Ludwig's blonde hair fell just above his blue eyes, and he would periodically push back his hair into place.

"Thank you all for coming, and I hope to see you next Thursday," Ludwig smiled and people started to gather their things and fold up their chairs and put them against the wall. Feliciano lingered a bit as Ludwig talked to someone else from the meeting. Feliciano took out his phone and pretended to check his text messages.

Suddenly he saw a shadow loom over him and his phone. "Hey," Ludwig smiled and patted his shoulder. "Thanks for coming today. I know it's difficult the first time."

Feliciano was suddenly aware of how tall Ludwig was. He had to be at least 6 feet, which deterred him from wanting to stand up and show him his height of 5'6". "Uh yeah," he said lamely. Feliciano was usually so much better at this. He took a deep breath and stood up anyway, against his own previous thoughts. He held out his hand, "I'm Feliciano."

Ludwig took his hand and smiled perfectly yet again, "Nice to meet you Feliciano. I hope you come to the meeting next week. Maybe we can hear some of your story, no pressure of course!" he quickly added.

"I don't know... everyone else has way more... serious stuff than me," Feliciano twisted his lips to the side and looked up into Ludwig's eyes.

"It's not a competition. We're all just here to support each other," the blonde man assured him. "And if you do plan on coming next week, I strongly suggest finding a sponsor. Having a sponsor during recovery of alcoholism increases your chances of staying sober by a significant amount."

"A sponsor?"

"Yeah, someone who basically looks out for you. It's typically someone who's been sober for a long time, or at least a longer time than you. And you can check in with them during those days you don't have a meeting to go to," Ludwig explained, and brushed his hand back with this hand.

"Well... would you want to be my sponsor?" Feliciano asked, and reached out his hand and brushed Ludwig's arm.

Ludwig didn't seem to notice this unnecessary contact and grinned. "I would love to be your sponder Feliciano! I'm so honored!" Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano and nearly picked him up.

Feliciano gasped, but did not protest. Ludwig put him down and sheepishly looked down at the floor. "Sorry I just get excited about these things. I would really love to help you on your journey to sobriety."

"Great... so I guess I should get your number then right?" Feliciano asked, finally feeling like himself again. He usually could get anyone's number quickly and easily, and getting this attractive guy should be no different.

"Yes of course. I'll text myself from your phone," Ludwig explained, and Feliciano handed him his phone.

Feliciano took his phone back and looked at the phone number. "Great, so I guess I'll see you around."

"Of course. Feel free to call or text me anytime," Ludwig assured him and went to get his bag. While rummaging around in his briefcase, Feliciano couldn't help but stare at his backside. 'Wow he really is the whole package. A nice ass too,' the brunette thought to himself as he tilted his head to one side. Feliciano's phone vibrated in his hand, breaking his concentration on Ludwig's butt.

He looked down at the screen and saw a text from Lovino that read, "I'm waiting outside. Where are you?"

Feliciano quickly folded up his chair and put it back in the corner before getting one last look at Ludwig, and heading back toward the front door of the building.

Ludwig's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He glanced up just as Feliciano left the room and let out a huge gust of air. 'I shouldn't have done that. I really shouldn't have done that,' he scolded himself. 'Never ever ever agree to be a sponsor to someone hot,' he rolled his eyes. 'It's my only rule, and I broke it.' Ludwig grabbed his things and took one last look at the room to make sure everything was put back the way it was. 'I mean, I don't even know if he's gay. He's probably not so who cares?' He tried to calm himself down. 'I mean- even if he _was_ gay and you _weren't_ his sponsor, you still couldn't date him. It's never a good idea to date someone in AA.' Ludwig kept mulling over his thoughts when he got to his car. 'It's just a recipe for disaster. I've been sober for 10 years, and I can't let some guy in the way of that.' Ludwig got into his car and put his head on the steering wheel.

Ludwig lifted his head and watched as a green car drove away from the building. "Okay, just stop getting ahead of yourself," he said out loud this time, in the comfort of his own space. "Maybe... this is a good thing. Maybe breaking my only rule is to help me get over this rule, because I don't need it. I can be friendly with a guy I think is attractive, right? It doesn't mean we have to date, or that he's interested in me, or guys for that matter." Ludwig took a deep breath before starting his car. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"So... how was it?" Lovino asked tentatively, hoping his brother wasn't going to blow up at him.

Feliciano couldn't help the small smile that broke out on his face, "It was... nice." Feliciano settled with that answer.

"Nice? So you liked it? You wanna go again?" Lovino pressed on, hoping for something more than 'nice.'

"Yeah... I think I'll go again. I have a sponsor now too," he added.

"Wow! Feliciano that in fantastic! I am so proud of you!" Lovino exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Feliciano rolled his eyes, but still held a grin on his face.

"No, I'm serious Feli. We should celebrate! We could go out to eat? You, me and Bella?"

"Uh, yeah sure. I guess that would be cool," Feliciano shrugged, but internally felt a balloon of pride inflating in his chest.

Later that night, Feliciano lay in bed, feeling restless. He unlocked his phone and stared at the open text message that Ludwig had sent to himself earlier on his phone. It read, "AA". Feliciano mulled over the idea of texting him now, because he did after all say he could text him at any time. 'But is that too desperate?' he thought to himself.

He started to type, "Hey, I just realized I forgot to ask how to spell your name, so I can put it in my contacts." 'Does that sounds desperate for a reason to text someone? Or does that seem reasonable?' Before pressing send he thought about other possibilities he could text someone, but then settled on that being the most subtle. After sending it he put the phone on his dresser, and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 9:23. 'Shit, it's probably too late.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a his text tone. 'Or not,' he thought.

"Oh sure, it's Ludwig. (We only use first names in the group to keep confidentiality. How do I spell yours? I just put you in as "F AA" haha."

Feliciano smiled to himself, 'Well, well, well, maybe it's not too late. Also pretty quick to respond. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was waiting for me to text him,' he thought.

Feliciano quickly typed, "Haha it's spelled Feliciano, but you can call me Feli." Feliciano hadn't felt like this about texting someone in a long time, maybe since high school. That giddy feeling of really liking someone and waiting on pins and needles to see what their response will be. An immediate response came through once again.

"Okay Feli," Ludwig wrote back. "Also I was thinking, maybe if you're free we could get coffee tomorrow? I'd like to get to know you a bit more, since I'll be sponsoring you."

Feliciano couldn't fight back the heat the spread throughout his body, and ran up to his face and forcibly made him smile.

"Yeah sure coffee sounds good. Where were you thinking? I know this place in town called Muddy Water, and it's pretty good if you don't have any ideas." Feliciano waited for a response with bated breath.

At that moment there was a knock on his door. The brunette shot up in bed like he was doing something wrong. "Come in!" his voice cracked.

"Hey Feli. I just wanted to tell you again how proud I am you went to AA. That's a huge step," Lovino was standing at the door with his arms crossed. Both Bella and I were just talking about it. Even after just one meeting it seems like you're just generally… happier. I don't know, maybe it's in our heads."

Feliciano heard his phone go off, but kept eye contact with his brother. "Thanks bro, that means a lot." Feliciano smiled and looked down at the comforter. "Oh um, by the way…" Feliciano started. "I'm going to be meeting my sponsor in the morning for coffee."

"Wow, that's amazing. Just thinking of the turn around from this morning to now, it's incredible," Lovino grinned and went to close the door. "Night."

"Night," Feli called back and went to look at his phone.

The screen read, "I've been there before, that's what I was going to suggest. See you there around 10:00?"

Feliciano felt his heart pumping out of his chest. He knew it wasn't a date per se, but it was something. However, he's had his fair share of dates with other men and women and he's never had this kind of reaction before.

"Sounds good, see you then," he replied and set the phone down on his nightstand. It was just then that he realized that he hasn't had a drink tonight. He had to admit that the thought crossed his mind when he was at the restaurant with Lovino and Bella earlier, but normally he would have had at least two glasses of whiskey by now. "Hmm... day one," he said quietly to himself as he settled down to sleep.


	2. Step 2

Feliciano opened his eyes and glanced at his alarm clock. 9:47. "SHIT!" Feliciano jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom down the hall.

"You alright?" Lovino called.

"I'm gonna be late!" he yelled, hurriedly squeezing toothpaste onto his brush.

"To the meeting with your sponsor? When are you supposed to meet him? And where?"

Feliciano dashed out of the bathroom and back down the hall toward his room. "10:00! Muddy Water!" he yelled through the door.

"Oh you'll be fine. It's a three minute walk. I'm sure your sponsor will understand," Lovino replied.

Feliciano didn't bother answering and sifted through his clothes for something nice, but not too nice. This wasn't a date after all. He settled on a long-sleeved black and gray striped shirt, and some dark jeans. He surveyed himself in the mirror, brushing his auburn hair through with his fingers a few times, before rushing out the door and waving quickly at Bella and Lovino who sat eating bagels at the table.

"What's his rush?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh he's meeting his sponsor for coffee this morning," he shrugged and took a bite.

"His sponsor huh?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah… why are you giving me that look?" Lovino squinted his eyes at her.

"Well… doesn't it seem a little unrealistic that he was all pissed about going to a meeting yesterday morning, and now he's rushing out the door to meet his AA sponsor like he just won the lottery?" she brushed some crumbs from her hands onto her plate.

"Yeah but- what if the meeting just really went well? And it changed his perspective on drinking?" he defended.

"One meeting?" she asked with dripping sarcasm. "Also this is Feliciano we're talking about. Did you ask him about his sponsor at all?"

"No… but why would I? Isn't that stuff supposed to be confidential?" he took the last bite of his breakfast as he watched his wife in deep thought.

She tucked her short blonde hair behind her ears before speaking again. "Of course… but knowing Feliciano. He probably thinks the sponsor is hot or something. That's just going to create issues." She shook her head and gathered both of their plates.

"What? No- no… well… it _is_ Feliciano," Lovino thought. "I didn't even think about his sponsor being a girl."

"Who said it was a girl?" Bella challenged.

"Ugh, I already told you, I don't like talking about _that_ side of my brother," he grunted.

"I know. But it's still a part of him. You never know," she sighed. "And what would you do if he fell in love with a man anyway? Disown him?" she put her hands on her pregnant belly and leaned on the counter.

"Of course not!" he quickly added. "I don't know… I'll figure it out IF that ever happened. Which it won't!"

"You don't know that. Plus, I think you really need to move on. Just because you're father taught you it was wrong, doesn't mean it is. You know I love your dad, and he's a very generous and kind person. But he's also misguided on some things… like sexuality," she sighed heavily and practically waddled over with her large belly to stand to the side of Lovino's chair.

"I guess you're right," Lovino pouted and looked up his his wife's face. She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead.

"I'm always right my love," she giggled. Lovino put his hand on the top of her belly. "I just hope our baby gets your brains," he chuckled.

"I hope he/she gets a little bit of both of us," she rested her hand on top of Lovino's. Lovino looked back up and smiled.

Feliciano rushed down the street, drawing closer to the coffee shop. Right before the windows of the cafe, he stopped and steadied his breath. It would look ridiculous if he had run the entire way there (which he had). Once he had composure he reached for the door handle of the shop and searched the room with his eyes. He immediately caught Ludwig's gaze from the corner. He was sitting on one of the couches, holding a coffee in one hand, and waving him over with the other.

Feliciano ordered his coffee, and then went to sit down on the comfy chair opposite the blond. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late-" he started to explain.

"No it's fine. It's barely five minutes after 10:00," he waved off. The blonde man was in something a bit more casual today, which led Feliciano to think he had work the day of the meeting. Today he wore a light blue v-neck shirt, with jeans. He still looked just as sexy as yesterday, but in a completely different way. His hair was a little bit more messy, and his face almost looked more full of life than at the meeting.

"I can't believe I slept for nearly twelve hours," Feliciano went on and took a sip of from his cup.

"Well… I can tell you that my first day at a meeting was a pretty emotionally exhausting for me. Maybe you slept so much because you needed it," Ludwig suggested.

"Maybe," Feliciano nodded and looked at the designs on his coffee cup.

"So, Feliciano… tell me about yourself," Ludwig cleared his throat and rested his eyes on Feliciano's lips. Or that's what it looked like from the brunette's perspective.

"Okay… I'm 30 years old, as of a few weeks ago, which is pretty much the worst sentence I've ever had to say out loud," Feliciano blew out a gust of air that he didn't realize he had been holding in. "And I live with my brother and his wife in their house at the moment... " Feliciano looked down at the floor and realized how much of a loser he sounded right now. "His wife is pregnant right now… with their first baby…" he continued and looked up at Ludwig's eyes.

"Oh wow that's great news!" Ludwig exclaimed and grinned. "So you're going to be an uncle!"

"Yeah. Yeah it's great…" Feliciano nodded his head and took another sip of coffee.

Ludwig's eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head to the side from Feliciano's lack of excitement. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Well… I don't know... " Feliciano started and then looked out the window behind Ludwig. A bird perched on the fence outside and shook out its feathers. "You don't want to hear about that… never mind," Feliciano gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Of course I do! I want to hear anything about you. Especially if it will help you on your journey to sobriety," he encouraged.

"Well… I guess I don't feel like I'm going to be that great of an uncle. I thought I would be in a different place in my life… but I'm living in my brother's house… at 30-years-old… drinking my life away at bars on the weekends… and sometimes the weekdays, if I'm being honest…" Feliciano had never talked about these things with anyone, and it surprised him how easily it all came out when he was just sitting and talking with this man he had only just met yesterday.

"Hmm…" Ludwig nodded and thought on this while he took a sip from his cup. "It sounds to me like… you're doing the right thing now. You went to an AA meeting, and you found a sponsor on the first day. You know that this type of thing doesn't happen overnight." Ludwig's azure eyes bore into Feliciano's warm brown ones. Feliciano's worries were suddenly subsiding, even just after telling Ludwig only a fourth of his problems. "Do you think it would help if I told you my story?" Ludwig asked.

"Sure," Feliciano became a little bit more comfortable in the seat he was in. The coffee he was slowly sipping was bringing him back to life a little bit, getting rid of the foggy haze that was clouding his mind.

"When I was in my twenties," Ludwig started, "I was like you. I partied every weekend, and most Thursdays. If I had a hangover in the morning, I would just cure it with a beer with breakfast. I was a mess. I didn't think I was at the time though. I just thought, it's fine, I'm in college, this is what college kids do. So one night, my senior year, I was pregaming in my dorm before going out. My boyfriend at the time and I were drinking beer and getting ready."

Feliciano's eyes blinked a few times at the term "boyfriend." 'That's a convenient plot point,' he thought to himself, without changing his facial expression.

"Our friends came to pick us up before going out to the bar… unfortunately I don't remember much after that until about 4:00am which is when we were leaving the bar. My boyfriend, Alfred, and I couldn't find the rest of our crew but we decided it was fine, and they probably went home early. We usually stayed out later than the rest of them," Ludwig paused for a sip before continuing on. "We were both the type of people who just didn't know when to stop." He stared of for a few moments, almost long enough for Feliciano to ask him what happened next. "So then we saw a frat party that was going on down the street. Al said that it would be easy to crash it, because it was so late (or early I suppose) that they wouldn't be looking to see if people belonged. They'd all be too wasted to recognize it. We made our way over, and just like Alfred said, we made it into the house without a hitch. We kept drinking and then my memory is kind of fuzzy…" Ludwig looked up as if he was physically trying to retrieve the memory from his brain. "But this is the part that I remember the most…" he trails off solemnly. "Al was acting weird. He was super disoriented and confused, which of course I was way too drunk to notice. I can see that now. But I noticed that his skin got cold, but sweaty at the same time. He told me he wanted to just lay down for a little while. He ended up passing out right in front of me on the floor. It was like I had sobered up just for that moment. I yelled for someone to help, but it was too loud in the house, and no one seemed to care. They were all just too _fucked_ up to notice."

Feliciano was slightly shocked when he heard Ludwig swear. He didn't seem like the type to do that often. Feliciano's grip grew tighter around his coffee, hanging on to every word the blonde man said.

"I called 911, and an ambulance showed up. He started vomiting, even when he was passed out. It was the scariest moment of my entire life, watching the paramedics around him. I looked around the party, and the people there were actually looking at me and Alfred now. I got into the ambulance with him, and I watched him die. Right there on the ride to the hospital. He died of alcohol poisoning. He drank so much alcohol, it flooded his blood stream and it affected the part of his brain that controls his breathing, heart rate, temperature, etcetera."

Feliciano's eyes grew wide, and he was absolutely speechless. He didn't expect something so terribly dark to come from this man's past. Ludwig didn't look too emotional though, he looked silently thoughtful about the situation.

"After that I… didn't ever want to touch alcohol again. I started going to AA because it was difficult to quit. I really was addicted to it, and I didn't realize. I had forgotten what it was like to have fun without it. And now I've been sober for 10 years, and I can reflect on that dark time in my life as a learning experience," Ludwig finished and took a long gulp of his coffee.

"Wow," Feliciano whispered, having a difficult time coming up with more eloquent words. "I'm so sorry that, that happened to your bo- Alfred."

"It's out of my control, and I've moved on. It's been a long time," Ludwig finished off his beverage and tossed it in the trash can next to the couch.

There was a long period of silence between the two of them, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. Feliciano looked at Ludwig's fingers resting on the arm rest of the chair, and Ludwig watched Feliciano watch him.

"Can I ask you something?" Ludwig cut the silence like a sword.

"Yeah," Feliciano looked up at his eyes, which were intensely looking back at him.

"Why did you ask me to be your sponsor?" he asked.

It wasn't what Feliciano was expecting him to ask, but then again, he wasn't sure what he was expecting. "Uhm, well. You seem like you're confident, and you have been sober for a very long time…" Feliciano tried to come up with more reasons that didn't have to do with the fact that he found him extremely attractive. "And you have this way about you… you welcomed me I guess. You didn't make me feel weird for being there… and honestly? I didn't want to be there at all when I first walked in. But by the end of it, I was surprised how much everyone was like me. I guess I just thought I was…"

"Alone?" Ludwig cut in and tilted his head to the side as he watched Feliciano's lips.

"Yeah. Alone," Feliciano nodded slowly, coming to that realization himself.

"That's what a lot of people think before meeting other alcoholics. That they are the only one with their problems, but it's just not true. Even other types of addicts have things in common with us. It's just a disease… with symptoms," Ludwig leaned back on the couch.

"I'm glad we got coffee," Feliciano said, and finished his cup.

"Me too…" Ludwig started, but didn't seem to finish his thought.

"Well I have to get going, my brother is getting married in a few months, and my future sister-in-law wants me to go dress shopping with her this afternoon," Ludwig's mood changed to something a bit more upbeat. "I guess that's the gay in me, with the fashion sense or whatever. At least that's what straight women think," Ludwig chuckled and stood up from the couch.

Feliciano laughed along with him. "Oh, you have a brother too. That's cool," Feliciano stood up as Ludwig did. "I'd like to do something like this again, maybe before Thursday?" Feliciano offered. "Or you could even come over to my house-" as soon as Feliciano said it, he realized how weird that sounded. "If that's allowed…?" he continued.

Ludwig laughed, "Of course that's allowed. We're adults, we can do what we want." Ludwig's eyes seemed to gleam in the natural light of the window. "Or you could even come over to my house," Ludwig offered. I live in an apartment on Oak Street, in River Edge.

"Oh okay, yeah sure. We can figure out the details through text," Feliciano felt a strong urge to reach out and touch Ludwig's forearm, but he resisted. Just because he's gay, doesn't mean he'll be interested. 'I mean I know I'm attractive, but maybe he doesn't want to date someone who goes to AA. Is that allowed?' Feliciano thought to himself.

Ludwig bent down slightly and hugged him, which sent heat throughout the brunette's whole body. Feliciano reached up and hugged him back. He felt that it was strange how long that they were lingering like this, but he also didn't want to read too much into it.

"Alright I'll see you later," Ludwig said, as he turned and headed out the door.

"Bye," Feliciano gave a quick wave and sat back down on the chair.

Ludwig's chest felt like it was going to burst as he practically skipped to the car. As soon as he opened the door his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He reached for it and saw a picture of his brother and his fiancé pop up on the screen. He slid the screen to answer the call. "Hey Natalie, I'm on my way to David's Bridal."

"Okay good because I'm dying over here. There are way too many choices, and Gil keeps texting me to ask me what we're having for dinner and it's driving me up a wall!" she yelled.

"Alright, see you in 5," he held back the chuckle and hung up the phone.

He got into his car and immediately his thoughts travelled back to Feliciano. The way his auburn hair framed his tan jawline, and mysterious brown eyes. How his body was thin but also wiry and muscular. The way he carried a sort of confidence that overshadowed his insecurities.

'But I still don't know if he's gay. I kept trying to give him the opportunity to tell me by mentioning that I was… but he never took it. Maybe he's not. But that would be a good thing if he's straight. Then I could stop pining after him, and focus on being a reliable sponsor,' he thought to himself. The drive over to the bridal shop seemed to fly by in an instant with all of his thoughts floating around in his mind.

Before long he pulled his car into the parking lot of the store, and headed inside.

"Good you're here! I need your help," she sighed, and picked up the skirt or the rather poofy dress she was wearing. "I just don't know what I'm doing."

"Okay, well I like the one you have on… but I feel like it will be hard for you to do anything at the reception in it," Ludwig put a finger to his lips in thought.

"Ugh you're right," Natalie put her head in her hands.

"Here, let me go find something," Ludwig offered and set off into the depths of the store. He came back with three different choices, and put them on a hook outside of her dressing room. "Try these," he said as he sat in a chair outside of the dressing room. Natalie poked her head out and took one.

"Thank you so much for helping me Ludwig. I don't know where I would be if you didn't," she sighed and closed the door to the dressing room.

"No problem," Ludwig took out his phone and reread the text messages that were sent back and forth between him and Feliciano the night before. "I didn't really have many plans today anyway. I actually just came from coffee with a new guy I'm sponsoring."

"Ohhoho," Natalie said in a sing songy voice, that Ludwig could only imagine came with raised eyebrows.

"No, 'ohhoho'," Ludwig rolled his eyes. "It's a professional relationship," he said sternly, not able to believe his own lie.

"Sure, and I don't look like a cupcake in this dress," Natalie said as she stepped out from the dressing room. Natalie motioned to herself and they both laughed at the short pastry shaped dress with a champagne tint to it.

"Okay yeah… next one," Ludwig said as he leaned back into the chair.

"So what's his name?" Natalie pressed on, while grabbing the second dress from the hanger.

"Feliciano," Ludwig mumbled.

"Oooh, Italian?" she asked.

"I think so, I don't know," Ludwig admitted.

"So are you going out again," she asked, while obviously fumbling around with tulle.

"Well we're going to get together again and talk more. I'm a support system, not a date," he added.

"Uh huh, and does he see it that way?" she asked.

"I mean… I don't know. It doesn't seem like he likes guys, I can't tell…" she twisted his lips to the side in thought.

"Ah ha! So you did think about it," Natalie giggled and opened the door to showcase a new dress. This one was a mermaid fit, but a little bit too plain for either of their styles.

"Yeah I don't know, try on the next one," Ludwig waved his hand. "And okay fine yeah I thought about it. But you should see this guy, he looks like a model!" The blonde pouted in his chair, and put his phone in his pocket.

Natalie laughed and took the third dress from the hook. "Okay so what's the big deal? Who cares if you date someone from a meeting?"

"Because… you're just not supposed to. It could be a recipe for disaster. If one person slips, then you both slip," Ludwig sighed and stared at himself in a mirror across the room.

"OR it could be supportive. Maybe it would help you both succeed. Besides, you've been going for 10 years now, do you really think one guy is going to make you slip?" she asked through the door.

"I don't know… like I said, I don't even know if he likes guys," Ludwig desperately wanted to change the subject. "How's it going in there?"

"Well… what do you think?" Natalie walked out of the dressing room in a lace a-line wedding dress, with long lace sleeves and a sweetheart neckline.

"It's perfect!" They both nearly squealed. Ludwig got up and walked around the Natalie a few times to get the full scope of the dress. "My brother is definitely going to cry when he sees you coming down the aisle," Ludwig grinned.

"That's the plan!" Natalie giggled, and twirled around a few times.

"I think I may even cry," Ludwig admitted, and attempted to hold back his tears.

"Save it for the wedding," Natalie laughed and took one last long look at herself in the mirrors. I love this dress! It's even within my price range!" she gave a heartfelt sigh. "I never thought this day would come," Natalie admitted and tilted her head to the side. Her eyes followed the lacey fabric of the dress to the intricate beading adorning her collarbone.

"Me neither, to be honest," Ludwig chuckled. "I have literally known you two to be together since, what I was in 8th grade?"

"Yeah… it was a long journey to get here, let me tell you," Natalie gave a small sweet smile. At that moment a store associate came up behind them both.

"Oh wow, you look absolutely gorgeous!" she boasted. "Please tell me that's the one, because it is absolutely fabulous!" she started to unfurl the ends of the train of the dress.

"Yes! I'll take it!" Natalie nearly jumped up and down.

The store associate clapped her hands in excitement. "Fantastic! Congratulations Natalie!" she hurried over to her dressing room to collect the rejected wedding dresses. "Take your time in that dress honey," she exclaimed and hurried along into the back of the store.

"And don't think I've forgotten about you," Natalie raised and eyebrow and pointed at Ludwig.

"What about me?" Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows.

"This Italian guy. It's different if he's straight, but if he's not, you should totally go for it. You never know. What if he's your _true love_ ," Natalie emphasized the last two words.

"Oh please," Ludwig laughed. "But fine… I won't let me being his sponsor… hold me back," Ludwig shrugged, defeated.

"Good! I want to help you pick out your wedding attire in the near future," Natalie laughed and went back inside the dressing room.

Ludwig accompanied his nervous laughter with rolling his eyes, "Let's not go that far."

"You never know!"


End file.
